


Scars

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [24]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus been hiding a secret from Robbie, a secret such as scars! (On his back)





	Scars

Sportacus hissed as Robbie applied the disinfectant to his back.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Robbie said, holding Sportacus still with a hand on his shoulder, “Stinky got you pretty good with ‘his’ rake.”

“Stingy,” Sportacus corrected automatically, “And it was an accident.”

Robbie hummed, obviously doubtful, and continued cleaning the long cut across Sportacus’ lower back. Robbie carefully covered the cut with a thick bandage. 

Sportacus felt a hand trail down his back, starting from his shoulder and running down parallel to his spine, “What’s this?” Robbie asked.

“What’s what?” Sportacus said, perfectly aware of what Robbie was referring to.

“This scar here. It’s long.”

“Nothing to worry about. Are you done? I should get back to the kids. They’ll be worried,” He bent down to grab his shirt but Robbie again squeezed his shoulder to stop him.

“Why won’t you tell me? Aren’t  _you_  the one always going on about how  _great_  it is that we’re friends now?”

True. Sportacus couldn’t argue with that. Secrets from friends never turned out well. But this particular scar... 

He sighed. Maybe it was time Robbie knew. 

“I got it from one of your machines.”

The hand on his back pulled away as if burned.

“It was early on, when I first came to Lazytown. Probably my fault to turning my back on it. I’m just glad the kids didn’t see me bleed through my shirt.”

“ _I_ did this?” Robbie said quietly.

 Sportacus turned to face him, “No, it was one of your machines.”

“A machine  _I_  sent after you.”

“I- True, yes, but it wasn’t  _you_.”

Robbie was glaring at the ground now, absently playing with the bandage wrapper. He snorted, “I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised,” he said with a strange smile, “With how much we fought, I was bound to get a good hit in there.”

Sportacus reached out and slowly took the wrapper from Robbie’s hand. He replaced it with his own, holding the other’s gently. He fully expected Robbie to rip his hand away but instead he squeezed Sportacus’.  

Robbie still didn’t look up as he said, “I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be,” Sportacus tried for a smile, “What’s done is done. And you said it yourself. We’re friends now.”

Robbie nodded, “Yeah... friends.”


End file.
